


Something undone

by deadbattery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i am sad, louis is sad, nick pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbattery/pseuds/deadbattery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Louis there's some spiralling down in a pit of self loathing, some art, clever phrases and poetry. With Nick there's a crush on an adorable boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something undone

Oh what delightful light through yonder fucking window breaks at this ungodly hour, Louis asks himself as he rolls over and glares at the obnoxious sunlight streaming through his thin curtains. Should he even bother getting out of bed today? Zayn wouldn’t, but then again Zayn is a wanker of the fifth kind. Bless.

 

His art professor, Mr.Horthan is most likely going to be sad if Louis doesn’t show up for his extra lessons. He groans as he pushes the covers off his body, it’s not exactly like he needs to attend the lessons since he’s the top student due to his crippling social life and rapt passion for what he does. He loves being able to express himself through his creations, not requiring verbal explanations or words that would only trip over his clumsy tongue. He could never be a poet.

That’s not to say he doesn’t like poetry, however he may resent the craft slightly as a result of the mind-numbing pieces Zayn has come out with in the past. But honestly he has slept with a couple of poets before and they were quite skilled in that department, which meant he couldn’t rule it off as a total loss.

 

He dragged his body off the comfortable bed and padded into the bathroom for a shower. They still haven’t fixed the little shelf for shampoo bottles, Louis notices as he stands under the spray long after finishing cleaning his body. He thinks that being in the shower is his favourite place because it can be a time for contemplation or relaxing, or sex in Zayn’s case; hence the broken shelf. Louis certainly isn’t going to fix it, he wasn’t involved in the shower sex. The idea of something broken in his little haven bothers him though. He’ll fix it tonight.

Stepping out the shower reluctantly and switching it off, he dries his body before snatching a pair of black skinny jeans, a Kooks hoodie and some underwear from his drawers and getting dressed quickly. It’s quite windy outside so he doesn’t brave just a t-shirt, because it’s a substantial walk from his dorm room to the art studios and isn’t that just sod’s law. He grabs his chequered rucksack off the floor and swings it onto his back after checking he’s got all his stuff. Glancing at Zayn’s bed next to his, he can see some jet black hair poking above the covers slightly, but he doesn’t have the heart or courage to wake Zayn right now and instead picks up the other boy’s phone and sets an alarm so he wont be late for his lecture. He is such a good friend. 

 

The hallways are never crowded at this time in the morning because who in their right mind would get up at arse o’clock for extra lessons. Louis, that’s who. His mental stability is constantly questioned though, so it’s really not a big issue. 

He focuses on navigating his way to class now he’s outside without falling over from sleep deprivation or maybe walking into an inconveniently placed wall, though it might give his life some excitement; Louis Tomlinson mixing things up a little by walking into building structures. If anyone could read his thoughts right now they would definitely have him sectioned, he thanks his lucky-ish stars that telepathy isn’t possible. He may have to think about boobs or something for a few minutes just in case.

Needless to say, he does not think about women’s breasts for long because he actually does walk into something solid; a really tall guy. He squeaks a little before clearing his throat and looking down, “Sorry mate.” He says in what he hopes is his most apologetic tone.

“No worries!” A nice smooth voice sounds from above him, Louis looks up and is met with the sight of a very attractive male who is grinning down at him and has a hefty quiff that is even taller than Zayn’s. He is also wearing a baggy band t-shirt despite the unfavourable weather and Louis internally rolls his eyes for the stupid wardrobe decision. He locks eyes with the guy and it’s immediately uncomfortable.

“Well sorry- I erm, bye.” Louis should win an award for eloquence. 

For some unfathomable reason the hipster’s smile fades, but Louis has no time to work out why before his feet have overridden his brain and he is rushing towards the art studios. Why is it that when he is feeling especially socially awkward, God decides to shit on his face and throw him into a situation like that and watch Louis squirm. It’s just plain rude.

He makes it into the warm art building in one piece eventually and shrugs off his bag before wandering over to his small room that he may have acquired by slowly moving all his art stuff in there, claiming he needed the space even though his professor knew bullshit when he heard it. Basically he just wanted somewhere private to do his work even if he spent most of his time in the main room because that’s where Harry likes to work. He dumps his stuff down and wanders off to find his best friend, all thoughts of the tall guy with the nice hair are swept from his mind.

 

\--

 

Nick watches the small boy hurry away from him and he feels sad. He’s been waiting for months for a chance to talk to the younger boy and maybe even flirt a little. The interaction that had just taken place was not how he wanted Louis to first meet him. Why is life so cruel.

As he stands and stares sadly as the pert little bum of the lad he’s been watching from afar since January rounds the corner and disappears, “Dulce Et Decorum Est” springs to mind of course, he’s had that poem under a microscope for far too long and it’s beginning to haunt his mind. He needs a new one.

He puts his hands in his pockets and shivers slightly at the cold temperature, he hadn’t had time to grab a jacket before walking Harry to his art studio where he can create shitty masterpieces and is out of Nick’s perfectly styled hair for the morning. It’s far too early for any of his friends from class to be awake so he might as well go for a walk and get some coffee, the little shop on the outskirts of the campus is always a pleasant place to go because it’s never too crowded yet not too barren as to make Nick feel uncomfortable. He could probably get some writing done when he gets there, maybe use Louis’ morning tousled hair and sleepy eyes as inspiration. He wonders idly as he sets off, whether Louis, being an arty type, is a fan of poetry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tumblr user lougrimmy and I just love Louis, I forget there are others in the band.


End file.
